Various types of competition and recreation relating to stunt-based activities have recently experienced increased popularity. While this popularity is not age limited, most of the popularity has been with children and young adults. These competitions and recreational activities include both aquatic activities and land based activities. Participants in these activities generally ride on equipment and perform stunts of various difficulty based on their experience level.
The aquatic competitions and recreational activities include water skiing. As is well known, the water skier is pulled behind a boat and performs various maneuvers ranging from passing back and forth across the boat wake to flips and jumps. A related aquatic activity involves the use of a knee-board.
The land based activities include snow skiing and snow boarding. The skiers and boards use gravity to perform tricks on snow covered hills. The land based activities also include skate boarding and roller blading that involve aerial and other stunts.
While all of these known activities have appreciated a significant increase in popularity, they are all associated with limitations and/or disadvantages insofar as the present invention is concerned. For example, many of the known activities require adult participation, such as in the form of boat driving for water skiing and knee boarding. Other of the activities require expensive equipment. Still yet other activities require mountains or sizable hills and snow conditions.
Thus, it remains a need in the art to provide a submersible water toy for stunt based activities that overcomes the disadvantages and limitations associated with the known prior art.